Perfuming and/or insecticide substance evaporator devices are known which, for said purpose, are provided with electric heating means, such as PTC resistances, radiating heat energy for the purpose of enhancing or forcing the evaporation of a volatile substance, which can be found, for example, in a liquid state, or impregnated in a porous material wafer.
The use of porous material or absorbent wicks is also known, which are inserted in a recipient containing the substance in liquid state to be evaporated, which impregnates and moves upwards due to capillarity through said wick to be led to one end of the wick, where evaporation of the substance occurs. The evaporation in said region can occur naturally, i.e. not forced, or with the cooperation of the aforementioned heating means or by means of a forced air current.
The design and manufacture of this type of devices is basically conditioned by achieving a low-cost, easy to manufacture simple product which, at the same time, provides the user with maximum use efficacy and comfort.